1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electron beam tester and, in particular, to an electron beam tester for scanning a sample with an electron beam to provide a secondary electron image involving wiring patterns, matching the wiring patterns of the secondary electron image with wiring patterns prepared from computer aided design (CAD) data, measuring voltages of the wiring patterns, and correcting deformation of the secondary electron image.
The present invention is capable of simply, correctly, quickly carrying out a pattern matching operation and accurately correcting deformation of the secondary electron image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electron beam apparatuses are widely used in semiconductor chip manufacturing, to draw circuit patterns on a semiconductor chip with an electron beam. The semiconductor chip manufacturing processes involve a process of matching wiring patterns contained in a secondary electron image with wiring patterns prepared from CAD data, a process of emitting an electron beam to measure voltages of the wiring patterns, and a process of correcting deformation of the secondary electron image.